Moments We'd Rather Forget
by Gyousei
Summary: A series of random awkward or embarrassing moments, in random universes
1. Guilty Pleasures

My newest experiment, random scenes from different universes, all embarrassing or awkward everyday instances, well maybe not so everyday… but still, I bet they do happen

Disclaimer: InuYasha, copyright Rumiko Takahashi.

It was Sango's first day in her new house. It was a chance to start again, make an impression. Everything was brand new and fresh. Even school was promised a second chance once term began.

"Sango dear, we're going out to dinner tonight, since all the cutlery is still packed, go wash up and change into something nice, ok?" her mother suggested ushering her up the stairs.

Closing the door to her new room and turning on the lights, she sighed at its pale pink state. She'd soon have her way with it… i Dark forest green. /i 

New area, the suburbs where a maze she thought she'd never get used to after living in the country with no neighbours all her life.

New furniture, she sighed looking at her new matching bedroom suite. She knew it was girly, but she really liked her new full length mirror.

She sighed, looking at her figure from different angles. She might even find a nice boy…

She took off her dirty grey vest top and bra; her planned top required a strapless harness.

Sliding off her jeans, she once again scrutinised her body, prodding and poking at parts she thought abnormal.

"This may be a new start, but old habits die hard." She mumbled sliding her hand into her panties. She needed to relax a bit, today had been stressful.

She would have lain or even sat on her bed or even the chair to her desk, but every surface area was covered in boxes, and she hadn't time to move them just to indulge in a little self pleasure.

She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh, as she ran her fingers further down her sensitive region. Her other hand reaching to play with her nipples.

She bit her lip as her middle finger ran along her central slit. She could feel her wetness growing.

She rubbed her finger up and down the slit, her other hand beginning to neglect her breasts in order to concentrate on the more urgent of sensations.

Her free hand now grabbed the window sill, so as to keep her balance as she spread her legs apart.

It was times like this you needed a man, in order to reach everything. Her tips tingled asking to be attended to once more.

Ignoring the pleas only added to the fuel driving her right hand.

It was only recently, that she became brave enough to actually delve her finger inside her. Before that she had only rubbed up and down. Now inside, she was finding it a challenge to keep from giving in too quickly.

Sango was a girl that loved a challenge.

Slowly pumping her middle finger into the wet cavern, she felt her virgin muscles contract around it. The nerves were alive and extremely excited.

The swirly feeling grew stronger and stronger. Her knees begged to close, and trap the culprit that dared to tease the body's most sacred part.

Biting her lips and moaning, she moved her finger slowly faster, eventually the swirly feeling rolled on top of itself soothing her body. Sango was panting slightly.

She'd have to go wash her hands and change her panties now.

Opening her eyes and stretching her limbs out, she noticed that she had done what she had just done in front of the window.

With no curtains…

There was also a pleasantly stunned boy standing in front of the lawn.

i Oh.

Dear.

God. /i 

Sango squealed and jumped down underneath the window.

She could feel her face bursting into flames.

i Just how much had he seen? /i 

There was a knock at the door.

"Sango honey, you alright in there?"

i Shit! /i It was her mother and she was mostly naked…

"Don't come in, I'm getting dressed!" Her voice quivered slightly.

"I heard you scream, are you sure you're ok?"

"Uh… yeah, I uh, thought I seen a mouse…" i believe the lie, believe the lie…. /i 

"Oh no, really, mice? Already?"

"Oh, it's ok; it was only my sock… sorry." Her face was still burning red.

Her mother chuckled, "alright then, be ready in 5".

She was still breathing heavily.

i Is he still outside? /i 

She was too embarrassed to look out, so she crawled across to her bed and pulled down the box containing 'good clothes', sitting on the floor she got what she wanted out of it and then crawled out of her room and into the bathroom to change.

That was one sure fire way to break a habit…

A/N: The first of my little awkward moments series of fics, there's loads more to come, of different length and content, and the best part is, they don't take as long as a chapter to write, so I can update this more, Yay!

Review away!


	2. Special hugs

"Mmmm, Kagura," the figure groaned, the light sheets covering them moving back and forth as he did.

A throaty groan was his only response.

The man on top continued to thrust inside her, planting kisses along her neck, strangled moans escaped him.

Hands came around his back and Kagura dug her nails into it, letting out a moan a kin to a scream.

i God this is good. /i 

"Ohhh, Sessho…. Mmmm, so good…." Her own pelvis thrusting up to meet his. i God I love this man…. /i 

The bed springs beneath began to squeak more audibly as the pace was moved up.

His long almost white blonde hair, forming a curtain and pooling beside them, sheltered them from the outside world on one side, the wall doing that job on the other….

"Daddy?"

Both bodies immediately froze.

"What are you doing?" Both moved their heads to the side, Sesshomaru putting his hair behind his ear; they looked at the petite girl standing beside the bed that came up to her chin.

Kagura discreetly covered her chest with the sheet as she seen Sesshomaru struggling for a response that wouldn't warp the girl's fragile little mind.

"Uh, he was giving me a special hug sweetheart…"

She looked over to her husband where he was turning a slight shade of pink.

She'd only ever seen that pink, a handful of times before, the first when she was feigning rejection when he first asked her out so many years ago.

He cleared his throat, "Yes, a hug…"

He looked distressed. Every organ inside him felt distressed too as they all climbed up his throat looking for escape.

"Daddy can I have a special hug too?"

"…" he was going red in the dim bedroom light.

"Of course honey, go back to bed and I'll send him down to you…" Kagura smoothly replied and the girl scampered off.

"Kagura!" a choked voice reprimanded.

"Shhh, just give her a normal hug, she'll never know the difference…"

Kagura loved seeing him as a distressed little puppy that can't find its master in a game of hide and seek, but she loved something else more, and the sooner this was dealt with, the sooner it would continue.

"Are you sure?" he asked, still uncertain as he knelt up leaving his lovers warmth.

"Yes, now go before she comes back." She shooed him off the bed.

He retrieved his boxers and slid them on, debating whether to put on his robe or not. He'd be taking it off in a few minutes again anyway, so he decided not.

Entering the bright magenta room, he found his pride and joy lying down talking to the two headed dragon beanie from her Uncle's anime and manga series.

He turned off the light, she should be asleep.

Sitting on the side of her small bed, he pulled the creature from her arms and placed it beside her.

He gave her a small kiss on the forehead and hugged her. Rubbing her forehead he got up from the bed.

"Daddy, what's so special about it, you do that every night…"

"…you get another kiss…" He sat back down and kissed her forehead again, feeling the two heads of the creature against his own, it was a prompt to kiss them too.

Anyone would have thought he'd be embarrassed by that part, but after three years of doing it every night, it became common place, besides it wouldn't tell anyone…

"Goodnight Rin." He said as he got up and headed to the door.

"'Night Daddy…" he turned to see her snuggle up on her side with the dragon thing, even her uncle didn't know what it was and it was his creation.

Grabbing the handle and pulling the door closed, the small voice reached him again.

"Daddy, were you having sex?"

His face once again flooded with blood at such an outright question from his innocent little angel.

i I am not ready to do the birds and the bees yet… /i 

"No, go to sleep." was all he said shutting the door tight, lest she think of anymore questions.

He'd lost his drive for the night; Kagura would not be pleased…

A/N: tee hee, poor Sesshomaru! There are loads more of these, and I'll probably be updating pretty frequently.

Thanks to YoukaiObsessed for reviewing the last chap, you're a doll!

Review please! Creative criticism welcome!


	3. Seaside Holidays

This one ain't dirty…

Sesshomaru had been left to look after his five year old half brother, while his father and Izayoi went back to fetch the food for their picnic.

InuYasha was happily making sandcastles, he had just discovered that wet sand was better for making them and went about his work.

Sesshomaru was sitting on the sand a few feet away, looking out to sea. i College next year… almost free… /i 

He glanced over at the red dungaree clad child, who was now busy decorating his masterpiece with shells.

Looking back out to sea, he vaguely remembered doing something similar to this when he was small with his mother. That was a long time ago, and he would have been slightly younger than InuYasha when his mother died.

Izayoi had been there for most of what he could remember, she was basically his mother, but he refused to call her that, and she had accepted that.

"Sessho…" a tug of his t-shirt and a whine brought his attention to the child at his side.

He was standing there biting his lip and clutching his crotch and doing the 'I gotta pee' dance.

"I gotta go pee…" the kicking part of the dance had started.

"I guessed that brat; you shouldn't have drank so much on the way up, should you? Come on." He got up and looked around, the beach was quite remote, a few families dotting the sand in the far distance, no-one anywhere near though.

A small hand grabbed a bigger hand and they headed toward the Marron grass.

"Pee here…" Sesshomaru shook the smaller hand off and walked back a bit.

Five minutes later, he turned to see the child still standing in the same position.

"You done yet?" i Sigh. Children. I'm never having any. /i 

"Nooooo, I don't want to pee here, someone will see meeeeeeeeee…" it whined.

Sesshomaru sighed again.

"Fine." And he walked off, the figure following and attaching itself to his shorts.

"I need to PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE", it was more like a contained scream, but Sesshomaru got the point.

"Look, go out into the sea until you're waist high and then pee, no-one will know any better."

InuYasha looked down at his rolled up pant legs, and then back at his older brother. Before opening his little mouth, Sesshomaru knew what he was going to say…

"We have a change of clothes, you can get wet, now go…"

InuYasha walked over to the shore line, testing the water with his toes.

i This would take a while. /i Sesshomaru was becoming frustrated.

"InuYasha, divers and such do it all the time, you'll be warm when you pee, just do it."

Sesshomaru looked back to where he could barely see the car parked. i Why aren't they back yet? /i 

The slight wobble and beep of the car horn told him why.

…

A shuddering sigh brought him to his little brother standing beside him, looking suspiciously dry.

"Did you do it?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

Wide ambery brown eyes stared back. "I don't need to pee anymore."

His point was proven by the lack of dancing.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"I'm hungry…" InuYasha muttered to himself as he began to fix more shells onto his castle.

Sesshomaru just sat down, he was hungry as well.

Moments later a shrill scream announced the arrival of food.

"Mama!" the child ran up the dune to his parents returning from the car.

His father was still wearing that ridiculous green Hawaiian shirt.

The child was whisked up in the free arm of their father and they all came down to settle around where Sesshomaru was sitting.

"Wow baby, you built this by yourself?" Izayoi praised standing beside the deformed castle.

The child beamed.

In a mocking response, she put her arms on her hips, trying to suppress a grin.

"You sure Sesshomaru didn't help you…?"

"I'm sure Mama, Sesshomaru is a meanie." InuYasha said sticking his tongue out at said meanie.

"Your tongue will fall off from talking so much, provided I haven't cut it off first…" The bigger child retorted.

"Sesshomaru, be nice." His Father defended.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow in annoyance.

There was a small glaring match between them, until one was interrupted by a tug on his shorts.

"Papa, let's go over to that rock pool, Mama says there's fish in there and crabs…" InuYasha begged whilst sucking the life out of a rather large juice carton.

"Ok pup. Are you coming as well Sesshomaru?" His father planted the child upon his shoulders.

Sesshomaru shrugged but stood up to follow.

Walking past the lump of sand supposedly a castle, InuYasha handed his mother the empty carton.

The rock pool was a fairly far distance away, so they passed the time singing 'The song that never ends.'

Sesshomaru didn't participate.

He did notice however, when the song that was never supposed to end, ended, that InuYasha was making a few weird faces.

Weirder ones than usual anyway. And they weren't directed at him either.

InuYasha turned around to his big brother hoping to relay his message, but Sesshomaru quickly turned his head to the oncoming rock pool.

"InuYasha, stop moving about, we're just there."

Sesshomaru fought to hide a smirk, he knew what the faces were for.

i Revenge. /i 

i Father should not have left home alone with the brat to go fuck. He should have done that at home. Although, knowing them, they probably had… /i 

He would have been sick at the knowledge of his father's sexual habits, were he not used to it.

"Stop squirming or I'll put you down, and you'll walk the rest of-"

His father stopped short and stopped moving all together.

A mixture of shock and disgust painted on his face.

InuYasha on the other hand was looking quite relieved.

The pee he neglected to release earlier was now running down his Father's back and leg onto the sand.

For the first time since his childhood, Sesshomaru couldn't hold it in, and he roared out laughing.

His Father's expression didn't change one bit as he took the child off his shoulders and deposited him on the ground.

The scruffy blond headed little boy looked down at the wet patch on the front of his dungarees and fiddled with his sand covered fingers as he looked up with big watery eyes, expecting to be yelled at by his Father or insulted by his brother.

His Father however just turned around and walked back the way he came, a giant wet patch on his back.

The watery eyes were now directed at the brother waiting for the imminent big brother abuse. Tears threatening to overflow.

Sesshomaru couldn't help it. For once he was in a good mood and felt that he aught to flow with it all.

"Don't worry about it squirt," he ruffled his hair, "we have extra clothes for you. We can go to see the rock pool later."

He took InuYasha's tiny hand of his own accord and walked back after their Father.

"What about," sniffle, "Papa, he's angry…" The poor thing looked like the entire world was against him.

"Don't worry about it, while I'm here… I'll protect you."

InuYasha grinned up at Sesshomaru; it was the first time in his short life that he trusted his brother to actually carry out what he said.

A/N: awwww sappy, and not all that embarrassing or awkward, cept maybe for Inu-papa.

Kinda ambivalent about this one….something about it, I can't quite pinpoint it…

Thanks too:

Thorns, YoukaiObsessed, Hanyou-elf, and Nick F (I shall do as you asked, just in a couple of chaps, ok).

If anyone else has any suggestions, or just embarrassing or awkward stories they wish to share with me in order to be twisted and mushed up in Inu universe, leave it in a review or e-mail.

Thanks for reading, I'd love you more if you reviewed! Creative criticism welcome!


	4. First Date

Why didn't anyone tell me I spelt "embarrassing" wrong? That's embarrassing…

InuYasha had been waiting for this moment for months.

It had taken seven months to finally convince Kikyo to give him a chance on a date.

She knew damn well he liked her and she had told him that she liked him as well, but still she wasn't sure about dating. She'd never gone with a boy before.

Now she was here in his car, with her tongue down his throat and InuYasha was loving every second of it.

She had been shy from the start; she didn't know how to act around boys it seemed. She had been in an all-girls school all her life.

He had had taken her hand half way through the film and he noticed how shaky she was. She was nervous.

She soon opened up however, and they had a wonderful conversation over a WacDonalds dinner.

He had driven her home.

They were parked at the base of the temple steps. She was a miko, and she looked damn good in her robes.

For a girl that had never been on a date with a boy, she sure seemed to know what she was doing. He remembered his first kiss with his friend Sango on a dare, it was supposed to be sloppy with teeth and drool, they still laughed about how bad it was.

Kikyo however was very delicate and tentative. He was very turned on.

Since she was so busy trying to guess what he had for breakfast, he thought she wouldn't notice if a hand were to move from her waist upward. Under her top.

He was being very daring, normally shy about this kind of thing until he knew the girl better, but he had been waiting for this for what felt like forever, and so had she it appeared.

So he did it.

He slipped his hand slowly underneath her top; i her skin is so soft… /i 

Gently and slowly moving his hand up, he encountered her bra. Her lacey, doesn't hide a thing bra. And her nipples were hard.

i God I'm so fucking horny! /i 

He rubbed his thumb around her hard tip.

She moaned and moved her chest further into him, obviously enjoying it.

His other hand was in her hair, just above her neck, and he was wondering, i if things keep going at this rate, I'll lose my virginity, and take hers by our third date.

Yes! Score! /i 

Suddenly a shrill high pitched tone was playing in the car, and Kikyo pried herself from him to stop it.

"Mushi Mushi, yes Mama, we're just home, I can see the temple steps….ok….uh huh…no I don't think so, he has to get home… ok… see you in a few minutes, bye."

She turned back to him with mischievous eyes, "I have to go up now, thank you for a good time." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Uh, uh," he stuttered, "What about a second date?" i Please say yes. /i 

She thought about it for a second and then winked and opened the car door. Getting out, she turned to grab her purse on the floor, "I'll call you," she looked down to search for her bag, ' i it must have gone a bit under seat /i ', and she noticed, there on InuYasha's grey car seat, a big red stain, right about where her butt would have been.

She looked up stunned; InuYasha looked the exact same way, as the shock left her, her face soon turned a similar shade as the spot of blood on the seat.

"I uh, oh, umm…" she quickly found her bag and slammed the door shut, and ran up the steps faster than a hot snot.

InuYasha remained there for a few more minutes, he was still puzzled about the stain and how it got there, and he was even more confused as to why Kikyo left like that, he had thought the date went well.

He drove home, oblivious, he later found out what had occurred that evening.

Neither of them heard from each other again.

A/N: I think this is in most girl's top ten fears. How terrible…

Thanks to: Thorns (big ty for sending your ideas to me, one inspired a slight modification to this story), Kiwichan, Sarah S, fallenangel7583, Nocturne22, FayeMegan, YoukaiOsessed, Kagome1nonly, Becca, jadeangeloo and hee hee.

(you'll see more from Sango and the voyeur soon!)


	5. School Sucks

A/N: after a shitty ass week and a day in bed wallowing in my own self pity, I was eventually motivated enough to do something…

i 'Damn this is so boring' /i , Kagura thought as she sighed for what felt like the ninety-ninth time since the start of class ten minutes ago.

They were reading 'Silas Marner' in translation.

The entire class deemed it 'the most boring book ever written' and Takahashi-sensei obviously agreed. But nothing could be done; it was on the syllabus and had to be read.

Boy was she ever bored.

She'd stopped reading the book after the first chapter and usually amused herself by looking out the window at the crows picking for worms, but unfortunately for her, all the window seats had been taken by the time she arrived.

i Others copying my idea... /i 

Even Takahashi-sensei had taken to pacing around the room so as to not to succumb to the slumber that had over taken his entire class.

i Takahashi-Sensei…

He's a sight for sore eyes that's for sure. /i 

He was a sight for anyone's eyes really.

Kagura's especially, on days like this.

Today he was wearing his lovely tan pants that accentuated how great his butt looked. The girls always talked about his butt whilst getting changed for P.E after his class on a Thursday.

Kagura was a fellow admirer of his butt, but she also admired everything else about him.

The noticeable muscle of his arms that wasn't too bulky, his silky long black hair that could not have been allowed by the principle.

i The man is so hot it's illegal. /i 

Kagura was 18, four years legal here, but he would never notice her.

She was neither bad nor good in his class, she just drifted along in the middle, never asked questions, never answered them.

i Fate is so cruel. /i 

She was so sure he was the perfect man for her. He was perfect in general.

Smart, good looking, well able to handle the little shits in his class, this man, he commanded complete and utter respect from all the students.

Her eyes followed him around the classroom, she never noticed the time go by.

Everyone was gone, it was just him and her left in the room. He was packing up his stuff to go home for the day.

Suddenly he was in front of her, looking her straight in the eyes.

She didn't know if they were standing up or sitting down, but it didn't matter as she felt his arms snake around her waist, she closed her eyes as she felt his hands roam all over her body, somehow their clothes disappeared and she was clinging to him, they were both naked.

He was kissing her neck and she was sighing, but this time in pleasure.

His voice echoed in her mind, i "tell me" /i , it floated about her.

i "Tell me what you think Kagura…" /i her mind swam, thoughts fleeting, senses clouded.

"Mmmm, I think its sexy, your voice, and your eyes…" She grinned slyly as she moved her head up to look into those captivating eyes of a curious honey.

He seemed taller than before, and his clothes where back on… i what the fuck? /i 

"Why thank you for the compliment Miss Douyoku, but what has that got to do with Silas hiding his gold under the floorboards." His voice rang with new clarity, and so did the laughter of the suddenly appearing students around her.

Her mouth fell open as her face flushed red. i I said that out loud…? /i 

The amusement was plainly evident in his eyes, and his lips quirked slightly at the edges.

Momentarily forgetting her predicament, she committed that face to memory, for she'd never look directly at it again.

He turned around and headed back up to the top of the classroom to set homework.

Kagura slowly lowered her head into her arms, trying to ignore the massive smirks and giggles of her classmates.

The bell rang. Students grabbed their stuff and exited the room, giggling amongst themselves about the last few minutes.

Takahashi-sensei put away his materials and took up his bag, sparing a glance for the girl currently trying to knock herself unconscious by pounding her head on the desk, and left the room shaking his head and smiling despite himself.

A/N: I believe nothing can top the last chap with Kikyo, this didn't turn out quite how I'd planned but I wanted to put something up, I'll try harder for the next one, promise!

Kagura's Family name 'Douyoko' means, avarice, greedy and heartlessness, I'm using this one in my other stories so I put it here as well.

As for how well this fic thing is doing, OH MY GAWD!

I love all of you, Thank you so much too:

Kagome1nOnly, Becca, kate, reader1, gunslingerinu, thebigguy, fallenangel7583, Ashes, YoukaiObsessed, Alice M.

Kellie: Naraku and Kag, will do!

Getfuzzyfan04: Oh my god… you poor thing, I may have to rob some… except maybe the toy sword thing… that's kinda scary, ok, I might have to use it now…thanks.

Thanks for reading, but, I'd love you even more if you reviewed!


	6. Water Diet

I'm currently suffering from a fate worse than writer's block, 'mind mush'… please help…

It was the second day of Kagome's new toxin free diet. It involved drinking five litres of water a day, and a week later there wouldn't be a blotch in sight anywhere on her body, it also promised to keep the weight off, which was always a plus.

She was just finishing her last trigonometry problem on her super hard maths test and was constantly taking a swig from the large two litre bottle sitting on her desk.

She knew she was doing terrible on the test, but that was nothing new to her.

Her latest gulp was the one that stretched her bladder beyond its limits. She was dying to go…

Glancing at the clock, there was ten more minutes to go, and a page full of blank spaces and half-done questions staring back at her.

i Sigh… /i 

The tension wouldn't allow her to concentrate on Maths so she transferred her energy into willing the clock to go faster.

Crossing her legs and vigorously wagging the pen so hard it flew out of her hand and across the room, was all she could do to hold it in.

Eventually, the bell rang and she jumped out of her seat, bag, bottle and crumpled test paper in hand. She threw the test at the teacher before speeding out of the classroom, dashing full force towards the toilet.

Moments later, thoroughly relieved, she walked back towards her locker, where she was to meet with her friends to go shopping. When she got there, there was a note stuck to it with… i gum, Eww… /i 

_ i ' Kagome, we waited five minutes for you to come back from the bathroom… so we went without you, we'll meet up outside WacDonalds in the American Mall when your ready, - Eri ' /i _

i I should've expected that. /i 

Packing her books and depositing the water-bottle in her bag, Kagome made her way towards the door.

Oddly enough she heard a few wolf-whistles and giggles but dismissed it as attention towards Kichi, the school bicycle, (everyone's had a ride on her), seeing as she was currently pushing her way through a group of lowerclassmen girls blocking the corridor in front of her.

After pushing through the same problematic crowd, she heard laughter. i Maybe Kichi tripped and fell. Good.

It couldn't be me, could it? No… why would they be laughing at me? I won't let the paranoia get to me, InuYasha is paranoid enough for half of Tokyo. /i 

Changing into her street shoes, she noticed that there was a few sheets of toilet paper sticking to the back of her soft shoes… i Damn.

They were laughing at me. /i 

Her face flushed red, ' i gee, so embarrassing. /i 

She put her cold hands on her face trying to cool it down.

Part of her wished her friends were here, they would have told her sooner, another part was glad they weren't, they'd never let her live it down. i As if the rest of the school who had seen it would… snort /i 

The sooner she got out of the place the better, she had to go a good distance into the city to get to the specified WacDonalds to meet her friends.

Her mother wouldn't allow her to go on the subway anymore, due to the recent increase in butt pinching by icky old Salary men. She shuddered remembering the first and only time it happened to her.

i Miroku rubbed at least… /i 

Thankfully, living at a shrine had its fair-share of perks, all those steps gave her a stamina for walking and running that all her friends considered abnormal.

She jogged to her destination and got there around ten minutes after she left the school by her watch.

She received a few whistles from passing teenage boys, which she didn't consider unusual, usually when she jogged in her uniform they got a good view of her thighs, thighs she was quite proud of at that. i Let them drool… /i 

Arriving outside the designated WacDonalds on the first floor of the mall they were to shop in, she saw her friends chatting inside with finished wrappers scattered across the table.

i Damn I miss junk food…. /i 

She knocked on the window, earning their attention; they grabbed their bags and headed out to meet their friend.

"At last, we'd thought you'd drowned", Yuka being the first one outside, exclaimed.

"After THAT test who could blame her…" Eri added.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed, "I forgot how to get the area of a triangle, I'm so screwed…"

The three other girls hissed as if they could feel her pain. They probably did.

"So, where we going first?" Kagome piped, she sure as hell wasn't going to get suck discussing that test all evening, she for one, valued what little sanity she had.

"Oh, there's this new clothes store on third, I heard it has cute summer stuff, you wanna check it out?" Ayumi said, always the fashion lover.

"Yeah sounds good" the remaining three said in unison, and then giggled.

Two skirts, knee length boots, and new foundation later, the girls where wandering around whilst eating some ice-cream, discussing meaningless topics and occasionally teasing each other.

Kagome trailing behind as always suddenly noticed that Eri was on T.V, they were admiring ipods in the window of an electronics store, and a video camera just happened to catch her image, and transmitted it to the widescreen television above the central plaza of the mall. An excellent invention for people watching.

"Oh Eri look! You're on T.V!" Kagome squealed. She looked over the balcony to see several groups of boys pointing and discussing her friend.

Turning around she saw all three of them viciously vying for the camera, all desperate for boy attention as usual…

Suddenly, one of the girl's bags went flying and scattered books pens and sweets across the floor.

Fame was forgotten, and they all went to pick up the contents. Kagome made her way over to help as well.

Instantly, there was a huge uproar of noise from the plaza, whistles and laughter.

Kagome paused with a load of pens in her hand, she was extremely paranoid today, she didn't know what was up with her.

She glanced over at her friends still picking stuff, turns out it was Ayumi's school bag that burst, she noticed Yuka was pretty much in a frozen half crouch stance, looking over the glass balcony barrier, her mouth wide open. Something big must have happened down there.

The other two also noticed this and they all made their way over there to inspect matters.

And there, on the huge screen over looking the crowd, was an image of the four of them from behind, (presumably from the Electronics store), and one of them, Kagome, had her skirt nicely tucked into her knickers for all the world to see.

Four pairs of hands went to her skirt to pull it out, while they pushed her off to the side away from public view, all four faces were pale from shock, mouths agape.

None said a word as Kagome's face diffused red. Ayumi's possessions remained forgotten on the ground.

Kagome couldn't think properly, she couldn't get over the fact that so many people had seen that… ' i that's what… in school…. Oh god… /i '

She slid down against the wall, her hands covering her face. Yuka and Ayumi went to collect the last of the items from Ayumi's bag.

They were silent as they left through the fire exit, too mortified to go out the proper ones.

Sitting on the bus home, Eri was the first to speak, "I'm sorry, Kagome, we didn't see it, if we had, you know we would have told you so much sooner…"

Their shocked friend was frozen stiff in the seat, but she still nodded. Whether she understood what she said or not was a different matter.

They walked her up the steps of her home, carrying her bag for her, still wary for she could explode at any time.

Kagome found herself in her house, and turned around to see the door close behind her. She stood there for a few moments.

Outside, her friends still stayed there, waiting for enough time to pass, to be sure Kagome was gone from the door, when they burst out into giggles and hushed chatter about what had happened. They were like vultures feeding on another's misfortune.

Inside the house, poor Kagome heard everything and could only mutter one word before, heading upstairs to sleep for the next month, "…bitches".

A/N: Well it's very late at night… I'm tired, I have orals next week, (sounds naughtier than actually is… speaking in two languages very badly for fifteen minutes, how horrid…)

I found this chapter very hard to write, I had about twenty different circumstances for this to happen in, and none of them made it onto this page… I need to revise this when I'm sane again, or awake at least.

A Big Huge Massive Thank You to:

Lookie, my first flame…

Musha:

Sesf doesnot have blond white hair.  
Matter of fact theres no yellow in his hair.

yeah, I don't even need to rebuke it since the ever brilliant fallenangel7583, has done it already, and she's done it way better than I ever could… girl if that's what you come up with at 1am and your beaten tired, I'd hate to cross you during the day when your wide awake… ever think of becoming a lawyer or politician, cause you would kick so much ass being either one… Thanks a million!

YoukaiObsessed: (hope the memories weren't too painful…),

Dani: (we read silas marner too, it was one of those useful classes were you learn to fall asleep with your eyes open…)

Anvil: (…uh, yay for me, YAY! Oo)

Jessie: (Thanks!)

Kagome1nOnly: (Thanks!)

Sofiaxoxo: (Were you daydreaming about the teacher or just plain daydreaming?)

Becca: (It has, to many poor unsuspecting students, not me thankfully, all my teachers are either women or icky, extremely hairy old men… shudders)

InuYashasLoveLorn: (just as well, then, that there weren't any cute teachers, otherwise you could have been caught fantasising about them…)

Stolen Death: (we have a game kinda like that, cept it's longer and weirder, I'm sure Kikyo would have found it funny had it happened to someone else.)

Getfuzzyfan04: (your face must be like permanently red or something, oh my god…)

So many want sexy teachers, it should be a prerequisite for teacher training, a measure of sexiness… but then how could we learn anything if they're all to sexy to let us think straight?

Once again, Thank you all for reading, I'd love you more if you reviewed though!

I'm open to constructive criticism, ideas and embarrassing stories, send 'em all in, I'd love to hear from any and all of you!

P.S: the water diet isn't real, I made it up, five litres of water a day would be quite upsetting to your body and your social life, since you'd have to pee every half-hour… stick to seven glasses…


	7. Mixed Order

As predicted, you'll know as soon as you read it… sigh, I hate being predictable…

"Sango dear, are you sure you're alright… your acting very quiet." Her mother enquired looking concerned.

"Are you upset about the move, sweetheart?" Her father asked laying his hand on top of hers showing his support. Sango has such nice parents… and she hated for them to worry so…

"No," she looked up from her study of her denim skirt, "I'm just tired that's all, it's been a hard day." ' i …and I still can't believe that happened. /i '

The family of four were mulling over their meal choices, well three were, one was wallowing in her own self-pity, when the waiter finally arrived to take their order.

Sango vaguely noted the waiter beside her as she quickly browsed the menu.

It was her turn and she looked up, only to find her one-man-audience staring right back, his eye's about to pop out of his head.

She couldn't believe how bad her luck was.

She instantly blazed scarlet and glared at the table cloth, trying to order between her stammers, "Uh, bah, bah… umm, oh god…uh spag, spa… Las, las, na…"

Kohaku poked her in the side, wondering what had over come his sister.

Her ever helpful mother intervened, "She'll get it in a few moment's dear, I think she has a crush on you is all, and she's getting nervous, isn't it cute?" Her mother grinned at Sango's appalled expression.

"Mother!" a shrill reprimand came.

"I think she wants that, since her finger is pointing to it." Kohaku informed their now tomato faced waiter who was noting her choice of Lasagne.

The poor man coughed and replied in a high pitched choked voice, he couldn't believe his luck either… "Would you, um, like, uh, garlic bread with that?" she nodded agreement.

Turning back to the table, his voice under a bit more control after another throat clearing, "And for desert…?"

"Hmmm…" her mother, the head of the family would decide for them all as usual, something healthy and tasteless.

"How is your Lady-finger pie?" She asked oblivious of innuendo.

The waiter squeaked, "Uh…, quite moist."

Sango continued to look at the table in horror. Where is that bottomless pit she tried to ask for?

"Oh dear, that doesn't sound very nice now does it, wet pie…"

"Oh no," the waiter interupted, "it's actually delicious."

Sango wanted to cry…

"Well then, we'd all like one, you too Sango?"

She couldn't take it, "excuse me…" she leapt from the table towards where she thought the bathroom was… for reasons different than the waiter imagined.

Five minutes later, she deemed it safe to return.

Concerned faces looked at her as she sat down once more.

Her mother, always one to look on the bright side and cheer everyone up commented, "Look dear," she was holding up the paper slip that would become their bill, "it says here, his name is Miroku, isn't that nice… did you know that dear? His name?"

She shook her head no, a small light of hope inside her, wondered if his address was on the page too, so she could track him down and kill him, making sure this never happened again.

"Miroku and Sango, or Sango and Miroku, which do you, think sounds better?" She asked her husband, sparking up a silly conversation planning the two teenagers' future, thinking they were playing on their daughter's first crush.

Sango didn't know what to do, so she just rested her head on the table, pretending to be dead.

The food came and went, then the waiter returned with desert.

Up until then, Sango thought it couldn't get any worse for her, every time, any of the three saw her "crush", they'd point it out and make fun of the poor Sango.

But she was wrong; desert was the icing on the cake as it were…

The presentation couldn't have been better; the chef was a sick, sick person…

On the plate, sitting so innocently, was her Lady-finger pie, she heard her 13 year old brother snigger, she had hoped he was more innocent, but alas, no.

The pie, from above had a lady-finger lain across a huge whip of cream and a cherry sitting on the end of the 'finger'.

Miroku had placed it on the table, face red and sweating, almost like he was trying not to laugh, she really couldn't blame him…

She destroyed the pie with her fork before trying it; she wouldn't be able look at it and eat it.

Looking up, she seen her parents, her father with cream around his mouth and her mother teasing him with her cherry, she didn't like them so she was feeding it to her husband.

Sango was almost sick at the scene, pushing her plate forward; she buried her head in her arms, willing the world to end soon.

A/N: since it was in such high demand to see what happened after the window incident, (a whole of three reviewers…) I put it up today completely out of the blue, it needs more work to it, I don't think it was done as well as it could have been, blame my 'mind mush', but I'll get back to it before the next update which won't be for two weeks.

Thanks too:

Youko: (we should start a club…)

Drake220: (I only know children from what I observe of my cousins, I don't have any brother's or sister's of my own… sadistic? Why thank you! I try…. Here's a peeping tom, I'll try to do both, Miroku, is quite hard to do in a situation of his own, because he seems to me like someone, that embarrassing things wouldn't bother him so much, if that made sense… Oo, some people are just like that, but I'm sensing a challenge in him now so I'll try my best! Thanks for all the reviews!)

Anvil: (was about time I got Kagome, she almost escaped for another few chapters…)

YoukaiObsessed: (your so sweet, I love you so much, you were my first reviewer on this story , Thanks, I hope I get over it soon too, it's really reeking havoc on my school work.)

Getfuzzyfan04: (I love the get-fuzzy part of your name, brilliant, thanks for all your reviews too, and for sharing all those moments, I can't believe that all happened to you, 'special hug's' will happen to you one day as well now…)

Thanks to everyone for reading too!

I'm open to constructive criticism, your moments, and moments you'd like to see!

Please review!


	8. Nicknames

Nick F. pour vous!

InuYasha had arrived in Kagome's bedroom early one morning only to find, that she yet again sneaked off early to school. On her desk he found one of her spell books with a small note on top. She had even taken the time to look up the old Kanji so he could read it, well most of it was kanji, but he knew the foreign word so it didn't matter.

i '(love heart, doodled puppy) meet me in the boiler room at lunch time!(Weird crosses (x) heart, heart, heart, doodle Kagome winking blowing a love heart)' /i 

InuYasha sighed. Ever since they had become closer, (basically since Kagome kissed him and wouldn't pull back until she knew what he had last eaten and when,) she had begun to conveniently leave things behind for him to bring to her in school, where she would then again examine his diet.

Not that InuYasha minded of course.

The shoji opened behind him, admitting Mrs. Higurashi to attend to the daily task of making beds and a quick vacuum of the carpet.

InuYasha remembered the note and quickly hid it in the book and turned around to her.

"….uh, do you think Kagome needs this Higurashi-san?"

She smiled at him and took the book, reading the spine, "Oh dear, yes InuYasha, this is her maths book, could you be a star and bring it to her at school? Do you mind?"

"Yeah, stupid wench is always forgetting things…"

"Thank you dear, now go, you're in my way."

He bowed to her and left, he always used the door out when Mrs. Higurashi was around.

He respected her and loved her almost as his own mother; she even knew that he didn't mean it in the harsh way when he called Kagome a wench or a bitch or stupid. He often wondered what her husband was like; he'd have to ask her one day.

Hopping over the buildings, trying to ignore the smells of the city, he made it to the school in good time. Stopping off at the shoe lockers and placing the book in it, like he had grown accustomed to, he bounded off to the roof to wait until lunchtime.

They used to meet on the roof, but ever since her three friends and on a second occasion a teacher, had found them sucking face, Kagome had suggested the boiler room, no-one would ever be down there.

There was a very good reason for no-one going down there as he soon found out.

He hated the boiler room, it smelled almost as bad as cars, when he was kissing Kagome he liked to smell her, he couldn't do that in there. She didn't seem to mind too much though. He supposed any kissing of Kagome, smell or not, was better than none at all so he stuck with it.

Lunchtime finally came, signalled by the mass rush of students into the grounds to sit in the sun and eat.

He hopped down to the boiler room, being careful not to be seen, and waited.

And waited.

Kagome must have done something stupid again; otherwise she would have been here by now.

Maybe she forgot? How would he know unless he went about the school looking for her? If he did that, she would probably give him a few good sits on that concrete ground for his trouble.

Thoughts of risking being flattened where halted by the sound of the door opening. The room was pitch black, but the small amount of light let in from the doorway gave his eyes enough light to see the figure once the door closed again, hearing her come down the stairs, he made his way over to the pair of arms frantically waving about searching for him, he didn't want her falling over creating noise.

Noise meant getting caught. Getting caught meant phoning Mrs. Higurashi. Phoning Mrs. Higurashi meant, he didn't know what it would mean, but it could mean never kissing Kagome again, or never letting her back down the well. Well maybe not that drastic, he liked Mrs. Higurashi because she didn't over dramatise, it would probably, just result in not meeting up with Kagome at school again and having to play with Buyo all day.

He quickly captured her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her arms came up to cup his cheek and entangle the other in his long hair. She had a fetish for his hair.

She was trying a different way of kissing again, ever since she found out there was 108 different ways of kissing, she decided to try get them all, he figured this was about number 36. He didn't know how it could be considered different, it just was, he liked the tongue flick thing she was doing, that was hot.

The kissing went on for another few minutes until Kagome started to trail down his neck. He was normally the one to taste her neck, he didn't like his control being over-ridden. He would have growled, but then she'd be angry…

"Oh Kagome…" a man's voice came from the direction of Kagome's mouth.

i Huh?

Even if something was wrong with her voice why would she be calling her own name? /i 

The boiler room door opened again.

The lights came on.

"Sorry InuYasha, Toranaga-sensei kept me back to clean up the room…"

InuYasha growled.

There was a 'Homo' kissing his neck…

Hojo looked up at the sound of Kagome's voice and froze.

"InuYasha…? Hojo-kun...?"

All three stared at one another.

InuYasha's face burned red while a threatening fist shook at his side.

Poor Hojo looked pale; he'd just given his first and most likely last kiss to a boy.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but it was too late.

Hojo was down.

InuYasha was pissed, he was pissed with Kagome, he was pissed with the school, he was even pissed with the damn boiler that clicked every 23 seconds, so he did the only thing he could after he ran back to the shrine: he sat in the Gods tree and sulked for the rest of the day.

Mrs. Higurashi had managed to coax him down with the promise of unlimited ramen a few hours later.

Kagome came home soon after, but InuYasha ignored her, staying only because his adoptive mother was cooking him yummy foods.

Setting her stuff on the table, Kagome tried to maintain a straight face.

"InuYasha… I'm sorry, but I gave Hojo a lend of my maths book and he must have found the note from me… Forgive me?" she ended with a cute smile that almost made him forgive her, that was until her mother asked what had happened, the two women nearly pissed themselves laughing at the poor Hanyou.

Despite the food, he stormed out and jumped down the well.

The other's soon found out, and InuYasha found himself envying Hobo, he had escaped the encounter with only a concussion, short term amnesia and missing two teeth, InuYasha on the other hand suffered from life long ridicule over his Homo-hobo boyfriend.

A/N: I'm sorry… it just didn't quite flow for me… I'll have to revamp this at a later date… forgive me? (Love heart, sparkle, stars!)... Please?

Anyway….

Big huge squishy Thank you's to:

Tara-chan, Becca, fellow club member Youko, drake 220 (I will do it, eventually), Christal-chan and Inu's angel (what are you two? Mindreaders? My surprise is ruined! P) YoukaiObsessed, fallenangel7583, deep serenity (nice to know my smut doesn't seem too silly) and Dani.

Thank you too, to all those that read.

Once again, please review, I'd love to hear feedback on my chapters, don't bother telling me about grammar things, I know they're there, I just think to fast for my fingers, and I edit each chapter before putting up a new one, I'm aiming for mistake free chapters in 2027.


	9. Quoth the spider

Inu sure seems to be getting a good bit of action here, he even got Hojo! Hojo dammit! I'm so jealous… grrr

Kellie, for you, although I don't think you had this in mind when you asked for it…be forewarned, it's very strange…

Doctors Waiting rooms are traditionally one of the most awkward places on the planet, the reason for thus will forever elude us.

It was no different for one Higurashi Kagome, who was waiting one day for her appointment with Dr. Suikotsu. She discovered that the less people present in the room, the thicker the tension.

She had been staring at the wall for the past forty minutes, only waking from her trance when someone left or entered. For some reason, the two that came in after her had already left for their appointment, along with everyone else, bar two.

There was an elderly man sitting across from her with a cough and a very disturbing man standing in the corner. Naturally she avoided eye contact.

Soon enough the elderly man was called out by the nurse for his turn, leaving Kagome very scared all alone with the creepy man.

She stared at her lap until the constant hum of the fluorescent lights above became too much.

She glanced around, in what she hoped appeared to be a casual manner at all the strange health posters on the walls.

'Get tested for Hepatitis A,B,C,D,E and Q', the grinning people wearing hippie clothes stared back at her.

'One night of pleasure… nine months of pain…use condoms', in the background was a couple grinning. i What is with these people grinning? /i 

'Feel the Calkunisity', again the picture was of two business women grinning. i Huh? What's Calkunisity…? /i 

Out of the corner of her eye she could see that man leering at her…

Kagome quickly reached out for a cheesy gossip rag magazine and furiously flicked through it for something vaguely interesting.

The man grunted.

i Say calm Kagome, it's ok, he can't do anything to you here…I hope. /i 

Browsing over an article featuring a woman who married her Grandson, Kagome frequently peered at the freak in the corner.

He was pulsing up and down, glaring at her with a giant smirk on his face.

i Why is he wearing a hospital robe here? /i 

Peering again moments later, he was flipping his long black hair over his shoulder and out of his face, his hand once again going back to clench the chair beside him for support.

i Why isn't he sitting down? /i 

The Door opened and the nurse entered. Kagome watched as she walked to the far side of the room and picked up a hat left behind by its owner.

"Ku ku ku ku, nurse, bend over like that again, ku ku ku..." The weirdo said, further scaring the innocent Kagome.

"Mr. Naraku, I have told you already, you will not be seen to if you do not behave. You can suffer forever if you'd prefer." The nurse sternly shot back.

"Ku ku ku, I'm not suffering nurse, far from it with you around, you just make it that much better, you're giving me a boner, wanna feel it? Ku ku ku. I'd like to stick it up yours hard." He moaned after his little speech.

Kagome was terrified.

The nurse left and Kagome pulled the magazine up to her red face, hoping she was now invisible to the grunting man in the corner. i Oh my God! Mama help! /i 

"Yeah Little girl…you want my jewel? It's all yours…ku ku ku…"

Kagome stared at the page, afraid to do anything. The tension as the man leered at her was rapidly increasing. i What is he doing? Oh god, he's cumming just from looking at me, eww, and I'm in my school uniform too, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god… /i 

The door opened admitting the nurse, the doctor and a trolley bed, they stopped beside the man.

i The pillows are stacked really weirdly, why would they be in the middle? /i 

The pair awkwardly tried to get the man, who had quickly revealed his gown had no back, onto the trolley, all the while he was muttering obscenities at the nurse and occasionally the doctor.

i Ah the pillows are for him to lie on, what a weird position… /i 

As he was wheeled out of the room, Kagome noticed in horror through his open gown back, that there was something big and purple sticking out of his butt and it was moving slightly.

i Ewww, what the hell is that? /i 

She sat alone in the room for a few minutes before noticing the humming sound was gone.

It took her another few minutes to put two and two together…

i …Oh my… /i 

A/N:

Not exactly funny, just creepy…

I have started a little branch off fic called "ultimately hopeless" it's about Sango and Miroku from the window incident series, so far it's just the two, but a third will be up tonight or tomorrow and will go on from there, hope you guys enjoy it. It's in the Miroku/Sango section with a completely pointless title and summary.

u FILL IN THE BLANK: /u 

b If Kagura had a job/career/occupation, she'd be a/an . /b 

it can't be air-hostess, pilot, or business woman, I somehow doubt the woman would last long in an office before jumping out the window…

I would like to see what you all think, because I need it for one of these things, I want something unusual or original that suits her… anyone?

Huge Thank you's and hugs to:

u Sarah /u : you're in for a little treat if you liked that…

u fallenangel7583 /u : under a table? Yes he did get down wind of that… mwah ha!

u YoukaiObessed /u : I felt so guilty for putting up only the edits, that after your review I just jumped right down to finishing it. The power of niceness…and reviews…

u snowfall /u : I'm glad I made you laugh!

u an inu fan called ky /u : I'd love to see it in manga form too, brass balls? Lovely… and I live in the wrong country to call fox… and I like that idea…

u Kiiru /u : I am actually, and you unknowingly repeated what the guy above you said, so now that it has two votes, it must be done…

/u Kurayami Dokumori /u : the hand-holding, the kissing, yeah inu must be gay somewhere deep down . Lol

u Tara-chan /u : Inu got lucky… bastard.

u Becca /u : wow, you're only the second person to say one of my ideas are genius, other idea was out of fanfiction and involved a farmer and a stripper…

u Getfuzzyfan04 /u : I love the Homo, Hobo thing too, I've been dying to use it for ages.

And thanks to all those who read as well.

As usual I would love to hear your feedback or even just a friendly hello, as I'm quite lonely now school is over… forever… sniffle


	10. Land of crazies

Yes, poor Kagome last chapter was severely scarred, which is why when one of her boyfriends started talking dirty to her during sex, she ended up going to many hours of counselling… but it's ok, because that's where she met InuYasha who was attending an Anger Management Program… hmmm, a possible idea? Definitely!

-

"…it's really unfair, I mean I'm not disabled, just… mentally… disturbed… yeah…" Kagome raged on the squishy sofa in her counsellor's office.

"Uh-hn, and why do you feel this way?" her shrink questioned.

"Because Mama won't let me do anything anymore, neither will my brother or my Grandfather, not that he can do much nowadays anyway… I just feel like they're patronising me! I'm a grown woman! I can do things for myself." Kagome fumed, using hand actions to emphasise her point.

"And you still live with your mother?"

Kagome eye narrowed dangerously as she sat up and faced the shrink.

i Who does this bitch… /i 

"Are you implying that I'm too helpless to live on my own?" Her eyebrow was now twitching violently.

"Just because I'm 28 and still living with my mother does not mean a thing! I'm independent! I am! I can do things for myself. Well I want to, but people won't let me!... AARRRGGGGGGHHHHH!" the girl screamed, fists clenched into a shaky ball.

"Uh-hn, and how does that make you feel?" the shrink continued to doodle away on her pad.

i How does that make me feel? How does that make me feel! /i 

"ANNGRYYYYYYYY! Is how it makes me bloody feel!"

The shrink looked up, caught off guard by the yelling, she hadn't been listening but found an opening to shrug Kagome off onto someone else.

"Uh-hn, I think you're feeling some pent up rage… I think a visit to anger management is in order, ok Kagome?" she light-heartedly chirped.

"Hmm? Oh ok, if you really think so." Kagome smiled at the woman, delighted at the prospect of meeting new people, as she got up and skipped out to reception to pay for her visit.

i Maybe a look into bi-polar could be useful as well… /i The shrink muttered.

u Later that evening… /u 

Kagome had arrived a bit early in order to meet her new group leader.

"Good evening, my name is Miroku, I'll be leading this discussion tonight, now before we can start there are a few ground rules; we leave everything outside but our anger, we do not discuss your personal matters unless it is directly linked to your anger, when mentioning friends and family members please refer to them as a title or a pseudo name, do not mention your family name either, and listen to other people, when they speak, it is only respectful. Is that alright Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, the man sounded nice. They entered and sat down in a circle with the other five members.

"Now group, this week we have a new member, we all know what it is like being new, so we must all show her our full support in welcoming her. I would like you all to go through introductions, and Kagome you will go last. InuYasha would you please start…"

Kagome looked expectantly at the man with long black hair.

"Yeah, yeah…" He mumbled under his breath, then sighed, "Hi, I'm InuYasha, I'm here because of my anger and frustration with my older brother…" he delivered in a very bored and reluctant manner.

Next was a pretty young woman with pale skin and drawn back long black hair, whom Kagome thought looked like her a little bit. "Good evening, Kagome, I am Kikyo and I am here because my boyfriend does not appreciate me."

"I thought he was your ex," InuYasha cut in.

A glare from the woman, silenced him and he turned back rolling his eyes to the heavens.

"I must apologise for this heathen's behaviour," Kikyo said to Kagome.

The next person was a beautiful but vicious looking woman with a bun on her head, "I'm Kagura, and I'm here cause of my asshole Father."

Next to her sat a man with a bag on his head, from out of the two eye-holes, Kagome could see two brilliant blue eyes.

"Ahem", he cleared his throat, "I am Touga, and I am here because I'm angry that people keep trying to undermine my authority, and it is a pleasure to meet you, Kagome" his voice trailed of in what she supposed was a would-be sexy manner, and one could hear InuYasha retching in the background.

"Why don't ya take that stupid bag of your head and show her what you look like idiot," InuYasha helpfully threw in.

"Now, now," Miroku interjected, "Touga has the right to hide his identity from you all, just as you all have."

"…he's nothing but a wuss…" InuYasha mumbled loud enough to be heard.

Miroku sighed, "Now, Sango, you next please…"

"Hello, my name is Sango, and I have frustrations with men."

Miroku mumbled something under his breath and InuYasha barked a laugh. Sango glared menacingly at both of them.

Kagome laughed nervously. i These people are all Freaks… /i 

"Um, hi, I'm Kagome, and I'm here because my shrink told me to come."

"Kagome, please tell us what the source of your frustration is…" Miroku calmly corrected.

"Oh, umm well, people treat me like I'm stupid-"

"Probably cause you are." InuYasha interrupted only to be glared at by the other six people in the room and hit on the arm by Kikyo.

"Kagome, please continue." Miroku said whilst keeping his glare on InuYasha who just let out a "Keh" and folded his arms.

i What the hell is Keh supposed to mean? /i Kagome wondered to herself.

"As I was saying, people always try to do things for me, like I'm some little girl unable to do things myself. I can do things for myself. I really can!"

Miroku nodded. "Very good Kagome, now lets find out how you all did this week, we'll go backwards this time, Sango."

Sango stood up this time, "Well, I got on the Underground on Wednesday, I was off Monday and Tuesday, and 'He' was there, like always," The entire group nodded except for Kagome who hadn't a clue, "well, he rubbed off my butt a few times, and I counted to ten, and I did good for a while, until he decided to all out grope my butt, and I slapped him, slapped him so hard I'm sure he's still unconscious!" she was red faced and shaking.

"I just wanna, I just wanna push him off a cliff and smash his legs up until he's invalid! Then let him bleed to death!" she finished with a hiss.

Miroku sat there shocked for a second before regaining his composure, "Now lets all give Sango applause in support for doing better this week, she actually managed to vent, without hurting InuYasha, Touga or myself, well done Sango, well done." They all clapped.

i Without hurting anyone… dear god…, /i Kagome thought.

Sango sat down and Touga stood up readjusting the paper bag on his head.

"This week I was in a meeting and I suggested we get a grant of the government to help with the expenses, but Hinta and Gakkaku, went against my judgements as usual, I did it anyway, but they always have to go against anything I say and moan and whine and complain when they follow, I finally had enough of it and I cut their pay-checks!" he ended triumphantly and plopped down in his chair again.

Miroku shook his head, "Touga that is not the way we do things is it? The problem is ourselves and we must work it out. Have you ever stopped to consider why they question your judgement? Do you think through your decisions enough?"

InuYasha snorted, "yeah stupid, ever use that lump of mush to think before? Does it hurt?"

"Shut up ya smelly mutt!" Touga shouted back.

"Gentlemen please, Touga calm down and InuYasha, you are the last person that should be calling out another's rash decisions, if I recall correctly, you're here because you don't fully think out things yourself."

Miroku signalled for Kagura to go next.

"I was doing ok till yesterday when this utter asshole comes up to me in the hotel and orders me to fetch his bags in the lobby and bring them up to his room. It was just his tone of voice that reminded me of him and I lashed out screaming at him, telling him I'm not his slave anymore, that he doesn't own me, and then he hits me," Kagura pointed at the small black bruise beside her eye, "So I kick him in the nuts, and again in the stomach when he was down. Security came and removed him, I didn't get any blame though cause they couldn't hear anything on the camera's they just seen him hit me."

"Now normally I wouldn't condone this behaviour of violence, but he should not have hit you, and you were indeed trying to defend yourself… possibly, physical violence is never the answer, your advanced enough to know this. This does however bring about some questions, I don't think you are actually over your Fathers abuse yet, I think we need to go back to our weekly sessions Kagura." Miroku sighed, obviously disappointed.

"See, it's his fault, everything is his fault! It's his fault that happened, it's his fault I'm angry, it's his fault I had to drop school, it's his fault my mother's dead, it's his fault I'm like this, it's his fault I'm even alive!"

Kagome felt truly sorry for the girl.

No-one said anything for a few moments and Kikyo rubbed a hand along Kagura's back in a shooting motion, then stood up for her own report.

"This week I caught my boyfriend in bed with another woman. He forgot to give me a key to the new door lock so I had to climb in the bedroom window and found him, and her… she even had the cheek to say he was her fiancé. Such bullshit. I don't know why I put up with him like I do, probably because I love him. That's why I threw a lamp at him. I also ripped off that skimpy nighty she was wearing and locked her in the bathroom. He's my boyfriend. Rightfully that was my nighty the bitch was wearing. I told him not to call me for a week, which he didn't…" the only sign of her anger was the constant clenching and unclenching of her right fist at her side.

Miroku nodded. "I see we are still in denial Kikyo."

"I am not in denial" she retorted. Miroku nodded again.

"He is not my boyfriend, say it with my Kikyo; he is not my boyfriend anymore." Miroku chanted.

Kikyo just raised her eyebrow, "of course he's not your boyfriend, he's mine, unless he's been cheating on me with you!"

Miroku held up his hands in a pacifying manner, "rest assured Kikyo, I do not swing that way."

She only eyed him warily as he moved on to InuYasha.

He lazily dragged himself up to a standing position; he had the most disinterested face Kagome had ever seen on a person.

"Sesshomaru was the biggest-"

"InuYasha, pseudo name please," Miroku interrupted.

"Why bother everyone knows who he is, he's in the fucking meeting after this one," he sighed, "fine, Sesshomari, that better?" he asked. Everyone else giggled.

"No, not really," poor Miroku looked pained. This guy was obviously a giant thorn in the man's side. Miroku waved him on; stalling only prolonged the pain InuYasha's whining caused.

"Whatever… anyway he was going on about me being haffu again, which really pissed me off, because it's more common nowadays, he's just talking complete crap trying to rile me up."

"I'm glad you've come to realise that InuYasha, how did you react to it?" Miroku was suddenly very interested, it wasn't very often InuYasha had a revelation.

"I just told him to fuck up and told him he was being deported next week for being so fucking ugly, I'm over it, he doesn't matter anymore, I think I'm cured, can I go now?"

Miroku sighed, he knew his narcissist brother would be very pissy next meeting, and his rage was a lot scarier than InuYasha's. "No InuYasha you're not cured, you still get angry at everything else when it doesn't do what you want… you're here for the long haul… unfortunately…"

InuYasha's head snapped up and an evil glare was shot at the shrink. "What did you say bozo?"

"Kagome, your turn, what we usually do is-"

"Oi, don't ignore me!" InuYasha yelled.

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled from out of nowhere.

"This is my time, and you listen good, I listened to your whining so you listen to mine, got that!"

"Suck my cock wench; I'm dealing with him first, then your little boney hiney…"

i Suck his cock… hmph… /i 

"I'll show you what I can do!" Kagome yelled as she lunged for InuYasha, knocking them both backwards in his chair.

InuYasha squawked desperately whilst trying to prevent his trousers from being ripped open. i Bitch is crazy! /i 

"I'll show you, I'll show everyone, I can do it!" Kagome laughed manically.

"Get her offa me!" InuYasha squealed, he'd never been tackled by a girl before and was very close to hurting her.

She was plucked off InuYasha by Touga, who subsequently lost his bag to her furious swiping and clawing.

The women just say by idly, knowing InuYasha got what he deserved, and Miroku, just flipped through her file.

i Dependancy problems, uh-hn… /i 

"Kagome, I'm going to go ahead and sign you up to the nympho's anon group, which I also lead, ok…" Miroku nonchalantly informed her.

Kagome was still struggling in Touga's grip.

Miroku looked up, "Oh my, I see you're a very angry bunny, that won't do, come everyone, and let us do our happy chant."

'Touga' dropped Kagome back into her own chair and resumed his own seat.

Everyone joined hands and closed their eyes despite their mumbled protest.

Together they chanted, Miroku being the only enthusiastic one.

"Fluffy bunnies… fluffy bunnies… the stars at night… the stars at night… fuzzy kittens… fuzzy kittens… Gran Tourismo… Gran Tourismo… soft, warm, bed… soft, warm, bed… Kagome, since your new I would like to ask you to add something, something that makes you happy, warm and fuzzy inside, and most importantly calms you…"

i Calms me? /i 

"Killing InuYasha… killing InuYasha, now I'm very calm…" Kagome sighed mentally feeling the fuzzies.

"Oi!"

Miroku slapped InuYasha across the back of his head, "No Kagome, as much as we would all like that, we need something less criminal."

"Oh, ok… hot baths… mmmm…"

"Again now, fluffy bunnies… alright very good group, Kagome we say that every time someone makes us angry, visualise these things and make yourself calm down…"

"Or else you could finger yourself, horny bitch…" InuYasha muttered.

Instantly Sango leapt at InuYasha, and everyone silently left the room as she dislocated his arm, making sure there was no-one left to witness his murder, leaving him to suffer alone and to regret the day he ever learned to talk.

Three weeks later he was deemed well enough to return to the meetings.

-

Haffu is half Japanese, which technically InuYasha is…

-

u A/N: /u 

It started off such good idea, and derailed itself somewhere around where Miroku introduced himself… I think I left too long a period for breaks… I apologise.

And I apologise again, because this doesn't fit in with the collection either… am I even doing the right thing by posting it? Please be honest, the damage can be reversed.

-

Wow, that was really long no? and my Sango/Miroku is still sitting half done… sigh.

I really like all your job thingies, I have some idea's about them, hopefully they'll work out unlike this chapter (Oo), we can always pray… anyway, keep the job things coming.

Can anyone guess whose happy thought was whose?

Big thanks to:

u Sirenic Sprite: /u yeah pure WAFF does tend to get a bit monotonous at times, no worries about that from you though, and I'm extremely honoured to be on your favourites list, I know that sounds sad, but it's one of the best compliments in fanfic world .

u OHM: /u I like your ideas, both of them, oh my god idea alert, must go scribble it down somewhere, thanks… promise its better than this.

u kiiru: /u if you ever do want to know, read the very, very last line of the last chap, I updated it because the first two reviews were asking me what is was… ; heh…

u Dani: /u you must have the most original job thing for Kagura ever, I can so see it now… slicing them for not buying her chickens… explains where the feather came from too…

u Kellie: /u I'm glad you didn't kill me for that… but you have to admit, with all those tentacles, he'll probably accidentally get one caught… somewhere… I can do your request, but I'll need to consult some people first…

u fallenangel7583: /u I'm sorry if I scarred you with that, heh heh… and why wouldn't you leave a mental patient in the room with a school girl? It's not like he could walk… your ideas will be put in somewhere… hmmm

u YoukaiObsessed: /u tee hee, gla you at least enjoyed it, all ideas will be used, somewhere, fear not, there is a plan involved. It's good to be back writing, as well, I got so hyped up last night because of reviews, this just blurted out of me, I swear, it was better in my head!

u SiN: /u I like that idea, I'll probably use that in my Sango/ Miroku branch off, I'll post here when it's done. Mwah ha… idea…

u Becca: /u Hi to you too, you're the only one that said hello… anyway if you're still curious check out very last line of my A/N notes last chap, its stated very clearly what it was…

Thank you to all those reading too.

I'd love any and all feedback, especially with this chapter, it was being a right bugger…

-


	11. Stop, Drop and Roll

I took down the old anger management chapter 10 and replaced it with this, because I wanna cheat and put that in the separate story… heh… well read this new one and enjoy!

-

Kagome sat studying Math in her bedroom. The school had an emergency faculty meeting due to the recent class strike staged by none other than the guy she liked, no loved, InuYasha. They were apparently reviewing the schools disciplinary methods, after it was found they were no longer effective.

She smiled thinking of InuYasha, gruff on the outside, nothing but a lovable puppy on the inside. He wasn't a bad boy, he was just misunderstood. The Junior High hadn't had a case as bad as him since his brother years previous, when some of the more difficult tasks were introduced to control troublesome students.

On one of her 'just as friends' visits to his house, she learned that their 'escapades' were actually a source of pride for their father, who was a legend himself in his school days. There was only one word Kagome could use to describe InuYasha's father; mad. Completely and utterly. And his mother, she had to have been the nicest and most patient person she'd ever met. InuYasha definitely had the weirdest family ever.

i And if all goes according to plan, they'll be my weird family too… /i 

"Damn gotta pee…" she muttered to herself, throwing her pen on the desk and kicking the empty grape soda bottle over with her foot.

Sitting down and doing her business she looked around, waiting. She noticed a small smushed-in chocolate stain on the front of her shorts. "Hmm, I'll have to change those before I go around to InuYasha's…"

i Damn this is taking forever, I guess I shouldn't have drank the whole 2 litre bottle…but I'm so sick of water… /i 

Finally finished, Kagome turned to get some toilet paper only to find an empty roll, sitting on the hook. i Damn /i .

It was everyone's nightmare, but at least she'd only done a number one. i Thank god there's no-one else here /i , she thought getting up and walking out of the bathroom, her pants and shorts around her ankles.

She shuffled down the hall, to the closet, to grab some more toilet roll. Struggling with the tough plastic that housed the coveted rolls, she heard a slight clicking sound.

Passing it off as her mind playing tricks on her because she was in such an undignified state, she continued with her war.

She finally had the hole wide enough to extract one, and started picking at the glued down first sheet, tucking the pack under her arms while she worked.

"… Kohaku, Kagome will be home soon, so try not to do that blushing thing, it's embarrassing enough you having a crush on her, try act normal round her…" a voice floated from the direction of the stairs.

i Shit! Souta's home! /i 

In a panic she threw the rest of the offending rolls on the ground keeping the one in her hand and scurried as fast as one could with knickers around their ankles back to the bathroom, so they wouldn't see her.

Unfortunately Lady Luck was not with Kagome that day, and she tripped and fell as her leg freed itself from one of her short leg-holes, simultaneously sending the unravelling roll up into the air.

She looked up, from her position on her back to see the two boys staring at her, the video game dropped from Kohaku's hand at the sight.

And what a sight it was, her legs were wide open showing the two young teenagers everything she had, and the toilet roll decorating her.

i Ah crap… /i 

Time stood still for the three of them, no-one moving or saying anything. Kohaku looked shocked. Souta looked sick. And Kagome just knew she died and went to hell.

The long silence was broken by Souta's yell, and demand for something to gouge his eyes out with as he turned and ran down the stairs.

Kohaku just stood there, looking embarrassed as usual.

"Hi Kagome." He said shyly.

"Uh, hey." Kagome responded, shock taking over her.

The tension finally became too much for him, and he went back down stairs to check on Souta as if nothing unusual had happened.

Realisation hit home, after he disappeared, and she finally closed her legs, she then proceeded to crawl, totally humiliated back into the bathroom, toilet roll be-damned.

-

I'm sensing a pattern here, Kagome and toilet incidents, InuYasha getting action… hmm, something must be done…

-

b A/N: /b 

I can't begin to Thank you guys for all your support for this story, it's just amazing, I just can't believe how well this is doing, it's just fantastic, wow, you do know that these stories would have died a long time ago, if it wasn't for all your continued support and encouragement. Thank you!

-

Extra thanks too:

u Sirenic Sprite /u : I'm sorry, I should have done yours first, but this one kinda jumped me from out of the dark recesses of my mind… I promise, yours next, mind mush was killed, or at least put off for a while… hopefully…heh.

u kiiru /u : No Sango jumped Inu because she has issues with men, Kagome hadn't a chance, and you'll see what I'm talking bout once I get anger management underway.

u drake220 /u : Never fear, I'm doing Sessho's meeting, one question, what's cplit mean? I'm not up to par on my own local slang let alone American slang…

u fallenangel7583 /u : umm, you got Kagura's calming thing, that's bout it, Miroku hasn't got a happy thing, he's sane-ish, you forgot Sango too P. congrats on being the only one that attempted it though, you she what the others are when anger management goes up!

u YoukaiObsessed /u : Rock on the fluffy bunnies!

u LifeStory /u : More Sess and Kagura, loads more, and Sess and Inu will have loads in anger management, seeing as how they're the reason each other is there, and there's a few embarrassing ones too, be patient, it will come in time.

u Kagura Fan /u : I think it should be Kagura's Fan, cause then, you could be a fan, a supporter of her, and the actually fan… maybe that's what you had in the first place… heh, nice play! Somehow I don't quite see Kagura as any of those, least of all something with little kids, I mean look at how much she hates Hakudoushi… yes more sess/kagu and the meeting, they're in too high demand for me not too! Thanks for the suggestions!

u Lord Necron /u : wow, an entire list, and I agree with a whole of one…although another two seem funny so I might do 'em. For Duty and Insanity!

u Becca: /u Hi to you too, you're the only one that said hello… anyway if you're still curious check out very last line of my A/N notes last chap, its stated very clearly what it was…

u random person /u : figure what out? Oh last chap, see note above .

u Black Rose28 /u : yes, there was a 'thing' up his ass, tee hee.

u Mystic Hanyou /u : I can't believe I didn't think of your idea, it's so obvious! I mean Kagura itself is the name of a holy dance… someone slap me for my stupidity! (it does help, thanks!)

u Precious /u : i my precious… /i ahem Thank you for the compliment, horses are good… where'd the racecar come from? I think that'd be a good Sango job. Well done, you inadvertently placed Sango! Yay!

u Squirrlez Of The Damned /u : WacDonalds isn't my idea… that's what it's called in the manga…please don't hurt me…stop crying…please?

u Kellie /u : I don't think this counts as the one you asked for, so I'll do another one for them later.

-

Well I'm sure Kagura has enough jobs to last her several lifetimes, so how about we give Kagome a shot, and I might come up with an interesting question next time, no lawyers, business stuff, or teacher things, cause it's either been done or I don't know anything about it. Maybe a nurse? Something exciting, lets save the poor girl from her boring self!


	12. Authors Note

-

I regret to inform the few readers I have on this site that I am in fact moving. If you wish to continue reading my stories you will find them on mediaminer . org or adult fanfiction . net under the same pen name.

My reasons for leaving are because this site just keeps getting worse and worse, the last thing to thick me off was that my codes were not being accepted, so I decided to uproot and go elsewhere where my codes were accepted.

Sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused my small number of readers.

Thank you.

Gyousei


End file.
